Wall anchors are used to attach items to wall panels. Types of wall anchors range from a nail to a toggle bolt to molly bolts, to threaded drywall anchors.
While useful in many situations, each type has limitations which must be observed or failure may result. Most wall anchors fail when they are unable to maintain their grip on the wall material. They may be strong enough initially, but lose their hold after a period of time.
Failure may also occur depending upon the force placed on the wall anchor. Some wall anchors may work well if the force applied to them is in a downward direction (shear force), but fail if the force is applied outward (tension force).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,341 discloses a self fusing fastener said to contain an adhesive. Additional background information on wall anchors is disclosed in “Using Wall Anchors Including Molly and Toggle Bolts, Plastic Anchors, Expansion Anchors and More,” from the Natural Handyman Home Repair and Do It Yourself Website, available at http://www.naturalhandyman.com/iip/inffastener/infanchor/infanchor.html, which is fully incorporated herein by reference.